


Al finalizar el partido

by Kikinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Series, Sexual Content, Slash, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De por qué no debes ir a provocar a tu rival luego de que este perdiera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al finalizar el partido

** Al finalizar el partido **

 

James da un discurso de cómo un tropezón no es caída y de que perder una batalla no es perder la guerra. Los otros seis chicos en el vestuario lo escuchan en silencio. Ferry Finnigan solloza un poco, pero ese es todo el ruido que hacen.

 

Han perdido. Contra Slytherin.

 

James, como buen líder que se precie, no parece ni un poco afectado. Habla como si estuviera por comerse el mundo y ese optimismo es el que hace que los leones no se desmoronen por completo.

 

— Y ahora todos a la Sala Común, que aún no ha muerto nadie.

 

Cuando el equipo se va y James queda solo en el vestuario, el muchacho se permite soltar un grito de frustración.

 

Malditas serpientes. Malditos hermanos traidores que fueron a la Casa de Salazar y no a la de Godric, como tendrían que haber hecho. Maldito Scorpius Malfoy.

 

— La derrota no te sienta bien, Potter.

 

El susodicho se gira bruscamente, encontrándose, recargado en el marco de la puerta, a Scorpius Malfoy. El capitán de Slytherin tiene el cabello húmedo y la túnica del uniforme ya puesta. Se nota que ya se ha bañado y que se dirige, posiblemente, a una fiesta en las jodidas mazmorras.

 

James no se ha bañado aún, así que está todo sudado, el uniforme de quidditch pegándosele al cuerpo y algunas manchas de barro y sangre en el rostro. Malditas bludgers.

 

— ¡Tú! — grita James, cruzando el vestuario en tres zancadas y tomando al rubio del cuello de la túnica. — ¡Hicieron trampa!

 

Scorpius ríe fuertemente y James lo estampa contra la pared.

 

— Que mal perdedor, Potter. ¿Trampa? ¿En serio? Y, según tú, ¿cuándo hicimos trampa?

 

— ¡Le metieron algo a la bebida de Fred! ¡Él jamás ha jugado tan mal! — Scorpius vuelve a reírse y James vuelve a golpear su espalda contra el muro.

 

— No es mi culpa si tu primito tiene un mal día.

 

— Eres una mierda. — dice James, conteniendo las ganas de golpear hasta el cansancio al otro chico.

 

— No es lo mismo que me dice tu hermano por las noches…

 

Scorpius no puede seguir hablando porque el golpe que le da en el estómago el pelirrojo lo deja sin aire.

 

— Voy a meterte tus palabras por el culo.

 

El Slytherin sonríe lascivamente.

 

— Preferiría que me metieras otra cosa.

 

James suelta un gruñido de exasperación, para luego besar con furia a Scorpius, mordiéndole el labio en el camino. El rubio corresponde con la misma intensidad, enlazando sus manos tras la nuca del Gryffindor, atrayéndolo aún más.

 

— No sabes cuanto te odio. — dice entre jadeos James, cuando se separa unos segundos de Scorpius, para luego besar - morder -  su cuello.

 

— Yo también, no te preocupes. — gruñe el menor, empujándolo y haciendo caer al suelo, para luego sentarse sobre sus piernas. — Te odio mucho.

 

Se arrancan las túnicas a tirones y manotazos, arañándose un poco en el proceso. James está furioso y Scorpius exultante, ambos por la derrota de Gryffindor y la consecuente victoria de Slytherin.

 

James agradece haber aprendido a hacer un par de hechizos sin varita (los más importantes, si alguien le pregunta) porque tener que ir a buscarla en este momento no le apetece en lo más mínimo.

 

Un pequeño conjuro y sus dedos están húmedos y resbalosos. Scorpius levanta un poco las caderas, dándole a James un mejor acceso a su trasero.

 

Tampoco es como si el rubio necesitara mucha preparación. El mayor de los hermanos Potter sabe de muy buena fuente (el mismo, para no hacernos los desentendidos) que Scorpius no es ni un poquito virgen.

 

Además, quién sabe qué harán su hermano y el capitán de Slytherin todas las noches, solos en ese cuarto frío…

 

El fuego que siente James en el estómago podría ser fruto de la derrota u otra cosa en la cual prefiero no ahondar. (¿Celoso de que Albus se acueste con el jodido Scorpius Malfoy? Nunca).

 

Sea como sea, no se demora mucho más preparando al rubio y entra en él de una sola estocada.

 

Scorpius suelta un grito extraño, mezcla de sorpresa, dolor y placer. James se siente un poco culpable, pero no lo suficiente como para disculparse. El rubio le muerde el cuello como venganza, a la vez que comienza a arañar la espalda del Gryffindor.

 

James sujeta con fuerza las caderas de Scorpius, moviéndolo con facilidad, entrando y saliendo de él una y otra vez. El Slytherin se masturba al ritmo de las estocadas de del pelirrojo, que enloquece con esa sola imagen.

 

No hablan. Besan, lamen, chupan y muerden, pero no hablan. Quizás sea porque les cuesta mucho enhebrar dos palabras, o porque decir lo que cruzas por sus mentes los podría poner en una situación comprometedora después.

 

Sea como sea, están demasiado calientes (en todos los sentidos) y con mucha adrenalina aún corriendo por sus venas, así que James se corre al tiempo que muerde con fuerza el hombro de Scorpius, dejando un poco de sangre.

 

El rubio se sigue masturbando, deleitándose con la imagen de un James tembloroso y jadeante. Las manos del pelirrojo reemplazan a las de Scorpius y, tan solo unos segundos después, el Slytherin también se corre.

 

Por varios minutos, lo único que se escucha en el vestuario son los jadeos de ambos, transformándose lentamente en respiraciones más calmas.

 

— Hicieron trampa. — repite James luego de un rato, recostado junto a Scorpius en el piso y mirando el techo.

 

El rubio ríe, mas luego mira de reojo, al nervioso, al Gryffindor.

 

— Tú sabes que yo no me acuesto con Albus, ¿verdad?

 

— Claro que lo sé. — miente el mayor. — Tendríamos que bañarnos. — sugiere, a lo que Scorpius asiente.

 

Mierda, como se odian. Es un real suplicio que se atraigan como lo hacen.

 

FIN


End file.
